


May We Meet Again

by jhenysn21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhenysn21/pseuds/jhenysn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pov's Bellamy and Clarke during the goodbye scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoiler 2x16  
> ....
> 
> guys I'm destroyed with the season finale, I thought Bellamy would not let her go, or he was behind her, but as Jason Rothenberg says: we always have to season 3. I decided to write this fic, because I wondered your thoughts and feelings during the scene and the reason why Bellamy left from Clarke go, I hope you like, and enjoy

It was almost midday when they arrived at the camp Jaha, Clarke had not been able to say a word to be for anyone, she could barely look at them, she could not look at a face even without remembering all those people who died so she could take his people out of that damn mountain, every time she closed her eyes she saw the bodies piled up, she saw the body of Maya in the arms of Jasper, she had saved his people but he was ashamed of the things she had done to achieve this.  
She killed Finn, left hundreds of people die in TonDc and hundreds Mount Weather, his hands were filthy with blood, and his mother was right, she would never be able to clear as much blood as well, she was ordered to blame for all these deaths for the rest of her days, she had become a monster, at this point she did not feel better than Cage or Lexa, she was just like them, sacrificing innocent lives for the good of their own people, that’s what made the Cage get your friends to harvest the marrow, and what Lexa made to withdraw from the battle left his people to die, she did exactly what either of them would have done, she tried another way, but was unsuccessful, there was no other choice, that was what she was going to go through life trying to convince herself.  
She was relieved to see the camp gates and little happy by reunions that were happening, your friends were out of danger now, his mother and Bellamy were safe. She stopped at the gate and realized that there was no place she could never live there after all, she needed to find her place in the world, but would not be there with them.  
Monty came over to give her a hug, and when he left Bellamy came  
-I think we deserve a drink. He joked stopping beside her  
-Have One for me. She said  
-Hey, we can get through this. He told her still looking at the camp when she said  
-I’m not going in. She hesitated a little, but the decision was taken, she could no longer live there, she could not look at Octavia, Monty or anyone who was without feeling the worst person in the world.  
Bellamy felt the despair up the spine, it can not go, not now, not now that it was over, not now that they finalemnte could live in peace, not now that he had discovered all he felt for her.  
-I get it, If you need forgiveness, I’ll give it to you. You’re forgiven. Please come inside.  
Her voice was trembling, almost pleading, he knew how she was feeling, he knew what it was like to have to blame the deaths of hundreds of innocent people on his shoulders, and he knew she could not handle it alone, he wanted to help- her overcome all this and forget the pain.  
-Take Care of them for me.  
-Clarke.  
\- Seeing their faces every day, it’s just remind me of what I did to get them here.  
-What We did. You do not have to do this alone. He was about to get it back and put it inside, he could not let her go, he needed her here.  
-I bear it so they don’t have to.  
His blue eyes were full of unshed tears, then he realized it was broken, she was slowly falling apart, in every death that she put in her account, she paid with a piece of herself, he did not even remember the last time had seen him smile, he knew he had seen because he remembered how his smile was beautiful, but had no idea how much time had passed.  
He knew her well enough to know that he would not change his mind, he was missing, and he had no idea of how long he might never see her again, but he could not prevent it, Clarke was a force of nature, it only does what he wants, and all he wanted was for her the he wished, but now there’s room for it inside her, he could feel, Clarke was dying inside and he could not do anything to change it, and it hurt like hell.  
-Where you gonna go? He asked in a trembling voice  
\- I don’t know.  
How could he find her ? She was running with all his hopes, she was leaving, not knowing whether to go back and not knowing where you’re going, he could not find her or if he wished. She was looking at him with pain, he just wanted to take her in his arms and embrace so strong that he could join his pieces, as if reading his thoughts, she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, he hugged her and wished that this embrace was not the last, he wished she would return one day, she would be better and then he would have a chance to show their feelings, she had made her choice, and he needed to stay in the camp and help your people to reestablish she needed to be alone now, he knew and respected that he only hoped that she found her way back home.  
-May we meet again. She said, and walked away, he looked at her and looked away, he could not look more if he did he would hold there with him, she needed to go, and she go.  
-May we meet again. He whispered as she walked away, then he came back pro campsite, hoping she was safe, and that she might one day overcome the pain and in order to return home, back to him.  
He hoped that one day they could be a team again, he wished things could have been different, he wished so much that he could barely put in line, his head was spinning, she was gone and in fact he was not sure if one day he would see her again, but he wanted so much, the only thing he could think of was hoping that he would see her again, hoping that Clarke still precissasse him, there he would deal with the disappointment of not have been enough to make her stay  
-May we meet again. He whispered again looking back , but she was no longer there, it was as if he had never been …

**Author's Note:**

> hey what you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed it, please if you liked to leave your comments and kudos


End file.
